


Dear, You

by 200percent_inlove



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Sad Ending, crackship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200percent_inlove/pseuds/200percent_inlove
Summary: Ji-Soo writes a letter.





	Dear, You

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my now inactive Tumblr, lol, if it looks/sounds a bit familiar. Hope you guys enjoy!

_To: The Next Lucky Girl_

Dear _____________,

Firstly, my apologies in advanced for not writing in a name! But under the circumstances that I only had less than half a year left when I wrote this, and with the impression that Yun-Hyeong won’t be finding another woman when I’m hacking my organs out in my hospital room, well, I had to make do (Please accept my apology ^^).

But, continuing on! If you’re the next lucky person to be reading this now, then congratulations to you! You have officially opened up a new chapter with Song Yun-Hyeong with the labels of husband and wife. From the bottom of my heart, I sincerely congratulate you and wish you and him all the best as you support each other dually through a topsy-turvy journey called life.

I’m certain that whoever you are, you must be stunningly beautiful. J But superficiality aside, I’m certain that whoever you are, you also carry an equally beautiful soul, and a kind, passionate heart that allowed Yun-Hyeong to see your true beauty beneath all the make-up (And that is highly important to me: To know that when I’m gone, he’ll have a better person like yourself beside him to care for him!)

Before I officially let him go however, I would like to offer you a few pieces of advice so that you both can maintain a happy marriage. Pointers, if you will! If you thought dating was already hard (Having to deal with unnecessary jealousy, drunk phone calls or harassing exes), just think about what marriage is like! It’s like dating, with finances, apartments and future babies to top it off. It’s not easy; in fact, it’s probably much more difficult than any university paper written; any midterm or final examination taken.

But because you’re going to be (Or are already!) married to Yun-Hyeong, I know with a hundred percent guarantee that you’re going to be taken care of. He’s not nicknamed a barbeque-grilling knight in shining armour in the Korean media for no reason! But at the same time, please remember that with marriage, this also has be to be reciprocated. Don’t be selfish and only think of yourself and your own best interests.  

First, and most importantly, remember that Yun-Hyeong is both a musician and an actor. It takes effort to balance both responsibilities at the same time, so there is no doubt that he will be under stress. And when he’s under stress, it’s very likely he’s going to bottle everything up in his heart. He may have a big heart, but there is absolutely no organ that can take tumultuous amounts of stress in regular doses, am I right?

So, as you would expect, there will be occasions when this sweet angel, too, loses his temper. It starts off somewhat awkward; he may not be as responsive as he usually is. He’s not as smiley or cheerful. It may seem like he’s ignoring you on purpose (And in actuality, he is. He’s a time bomb waiting to explode the moment you do something that seems so minuscule, but it’s enough to trigger an outburst). And when you simply ask about his day, or remind him of some unimportant task or chore left forgotten, he may yell, scold or hurt you unintentionally. And you may find yourself in a position to retort with equally horrible words that escalates into a verbal fight. Guiltily, I have done this before and immediately regretted it the moment they left my mouth.

With this, I give you my first piece of advice: Avoid making the same mistake that I did. Rather than spitting curse words at each other like immature teenagers, treat the situation sensibly and calmly. Take a deep breath, and tell him you will give him the necessary time to calm down and recollect his thoughts. Don’t immediately give up on him; in fact, let me rephrase that. Please don’t ever give up on him. Give him that second chance. He knows that he is in the wrong; he just needs some time to figure out his jumbling mess of emotions. But if you throw in the flag right from the get-go and say, “You quit”, you will never get the opportunity to see him mend and improve your relationship with him. Forgive him when he apologizes to you; apologize to him when you know that you’re the one who screwed up.

Secondly, take care of the iKON members as you would care for your own children. They are not just his business partners, but also his non blood-related brothers that have shared hardships and difficult times to get to where they are today. They will need some time to warm up to you; believe me, it was difficult even for me, who was a trainee at the company for quite a while and was acquainted with them to a certain degree! But be persistent, and it will show them that you truly do care. For example, bring various snacks and drinks as a source of refreshment (God only knows how much energy they use up in one practice, so it’s nice to be equipped)! Or, whenever it’s one of the members’ birthdays, go out of your way to buy them a small present (Hint, hint: Chan-Woo loves anime, and there’s an anime collectibles store in Myeong-Dong where you can get figurines at drastically cheap prices). Every little action you do goes a long way J (Just make sure that you never buy Oreos, because Hanbinnie can _and_ will eat an entire box). 

Thirdly, support him. When he comes home from a long day of work and tells you that things weren’t proceeding in his favour, give him your shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen. When you wake up late at night and find him standing alone in the balcony of your apartment, sighing heavily, wrap your arms around him and tell him in a reassuring tone that everything’s going to be okay. Repair his crumbling world with encouragement and love. Show him that you understand what he has to go through. Show him that he can lean on you.     

And last but definitely not least, take the time to enjoy his presence that radiates in pure energy and happiness.

Wake up early on Saturday and Sunday mornings to do mundane tasks together, like grocery shopping, folding laundry or washing dishes. Laugh at his lame puns and jokes, like when he picks up a banana and says, “I find you appealing” (Apeeling = Appealing. I laughed at that one for days X’D). Take advantage of when he isn’t shooting commercials or dramas to go on vacation – nearby or far! Do sweet events for each other, like writing sticky notes and sticking them in inconspicuous places as little sources of motivation to get through the day. Hug and kiss him wherever and whenever. He’ll find this endearing. And never forget to smother each other with a dozen “I love yous’”, even if the iKON members do end up teasing you and him about it.

When you and Yun-Hyeong have been together for a long time, you will find that his eyes will always sparkle a tiny bit brighter at the things that he loves, which includes you! He will love everything about you; from your physical appearance to your personality to everything else in between. So, if you ever find yourself growing self-conscious because of who he is co-starring with from a drama or who he is performing with on Gayo Daejun, don’t let that come in between the both of you. Rather, believe in him. Never think for a second that you are not good enough for him; because when you observe the way he looks at you, you’ll notice his gaze has a certain tenderness to it that is and will only be reserved for you.

I can already tell that you two will be a fantastic couple. Hehe. 

As a final note, please inform Yun-Hyeong that I want to thank him for the amazing journey that he has given me. For the past eight years, he has shown me nothing but love in its purest, rawest form and for that, I can express nothing but gratitude. Our time together was cut tragically short thanks to an asshole called leukemia, but hey, what can you do, right? At the very least, I won’t have all of these obnoxiously loud beeps around me all the time that disrupt my sleep. Nor will I need to routinely take in the medication and start vomiting (How unladylike)! ><

Jokes aside, Yun-Hyeong- _ah_ , you and I are coming to an end very soon. But that doesn’t mean that you should let your life grow stagnant or dull. Keep it vibrant, keep it alive and passionate. Put yourself out there, and enjoy another journey, _arasso_? At that moment in time when news of me passing away was delivered to you when you were on set, I would already expect your voice cracking, telling Dr. Kim, “I’m in no mood for pranks.”

Unfortunately, it really isn’t.  

You would be in pure shock. You would be sobbing furiously at my funeral, clinging onto Dong-Dong for support. You would curse God, and at the world that it is being unfair. And I’m not going to lie; I agree with you: The world is being very unfair to the both of us – for taking me away from you, for leaving you to wallow in sorrows alone.

But, as most people would say, time will mend your pain. It may not completely fix things, but I hope that with enough time, it will give you enough courage to officially move on from my death to pursue a relationship with another lucky human being. Life is a blessing, and I wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of it like Sadness from ‘Inside Out’.       

Like the famed Dr. Seuss once proclaimed, “Don’t cry because it’s over. Smile, because it happened.” I’m smiling because _we_ had happened. If I can smile, you will be able to, too. 

Good-bye for now.

Thanks for everything,

Kim Ji-Soo

_Penned:  April 6 th, 2026_


End file.
